Dear Teacher
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: Au, Genos estudiante, Saitama profesor
1. Chapter 1

**One punch man no me pertenece esto es puro amor al yaoi jajjajaja :)**

 **Dear Teacher**

La alarma que marcaba el fin de la clase de filosofía sonaba, cortando de inmediato el rollo del profesor Bang, algo sobre la otredad del otro o algo así, la verdad perdí interés a los diez minutos que el profesor empezó a hablar. Una gran ventaja de estar sentado hasta atrás es que puedes parecer concentrado tomando notas cuando en realidad estás haciendo dibujos y garabateando en tu libreta, normalmente los profesores suelen estar al pendiente de los estudiantes que se sientan atrás, pero ese no es mi caso, otra ventaja a mi favor es ser el mejor promedio del salón, por lo que ser el estudiante modelo me permite estar libre muchas veces de la mirada inquisidora de los profesionales de la educación.

Suspiro aliviado, por fin el letargo de dos horas se había terminado, el profesor sale del salón indicándonos que la próxima semana tendremos un examen sobre lo visto en esta clase, la verdad me interesa poco, luego indagaré con mis compañeros de qué iba la clase y lo googleare para estudiar por mi cuenta. En fin tengo diez minutos libres antes de que llegue el próximo profesor, y sabiendo de quien se trata esos diez minutos se volverán 20, sonrió para mis adentros al saber lo impuntual y despreocupado que es el profesor de inglés, pero al mismo tiempo siento algo de ansiedad, mis manos empiezan a sudar y trato de tranquilizarme mientras me acomodo mejor en el pupitre, no suelo ser vanidoso pero uso la pantalla de mi celular como espejo, me observo en el reflejo del aparato y trato de peinar mi cabello, así como ajustar mejor mi corbata del uniforme, oigo varias voces de compañeros a mi alrededor pero me da igual. Después de que me gusta lo que veo en el reflejo de la pantalla de mi celular, alistó la libreta y libro de inglés, revisó cuidadosamente la tarea que tenemos que entregar el día de hoy, inglés no es mi mejor materia y eso de algún modo me genera malestar, me han dicho que no importa mucho pues se me considera un genio en álgebra, física, química y demás asignaturas que tienen que ver con ciencias exactas, hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo pero tal vez por mi propio ego deseo ser el mejor también en inglés, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, decidí esforzarme más en esa materia desde que llegó él…

Siento algo extraño en mi interior, veo el reloj y como ya había previsto "él", está atrasado ya por 21 minutos, empiezo a desesperarme un poco, vaya que sí es un irresponsable, no entiendo cómo es que no lo han corrido aún, pienso mientras mis dedos juegan con el lápiz sobre mi pupitre.

-Ya viene..

Por primera vez pongo atención a lo que un compañero dice, mi corazón se acelera y mis piernas empiezan a temblar, pero mi ceño se frunce cuando veo que el pesado de Sonic está colocando algo sobre la puerta del salón, si otra de sus estúpidas bromas, las cuales siempre salen mal, algo tiene en contra del profesor de inglés y eso me irrita aún más, estoy a punto de levantarme e ir a evitar lo que el cara de lunático piensa hacer, cuando por la puerta se asoma un zapato color negro y se escucha un fuerte splash en el salón…

-¡Sensei!- Exclamó con preocupación, pero de repente veo como Sonic se encuentra completamente mojado y con cara de querer matar a quien está frente a él.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué está mojado joven ehhh… este... me recuerdas tu nombre?-

-¡Es Sonic,calvo tonto !- Grita Sonic y siento ganas de ir y estrangularlo con mis propias manos, pues cómo rayos se atreve a hablarle así a un profesor y sobre todo cómo se atreve a decirle calvo a Saitama-sensei, bueno si está calvo pero no es para estarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos y mucho menos decirle tonto, en verdad espero que esta vez Saitama- sensei si haga algo al respecto.

-Como sea ve a secarte- Dice finalmente Saitama-sensei y permite el paso para que Sonic salga cual gato mojado del salón. -Y de regreso trae algo para secar este desastre- Finalizó con su usual rostro carente de emoción.

Sonic sale y me siento aliviado y hasta en cierta parte me alegra lo sucedido, pero luego mis sentidos son robados por una voz…

-Good morning- Todo el salón se levanta y haciendo la tradicional reverencia de saludo a los profesores al unísono contestamos -Good morning teacher-

Me siento feliz, no sé exactamente porqué pero lo estoy y me mantengo completamente atento a los movimientos del hombre sentado en el escritorio, mis ojos no se despegan de él ni un sólo momento, observo con detenimiento su rostro, que a pesar de ser calvo, se ve joven, sus ojos de café profundo, como su rostro mantiene una expresión despreocupada, mis ojos se fijan en sus labios, se ven delicados y suaves, siento calor en las mejillas y aparto mi mirada, luego regresó a mirarlo pero ahora mis ojos se enfocan en sus manos que se encuentran ocupadas buscando algo en su portafolio, son grandes y puedo asegurar que cálidas pues las veces me ha dado palmaditas en la espalda para felicitarme por mis notas, he sentido un calor agradable, si así se sienten sus manos en mi espalda no quiero ni pensar cómo se sentirán en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío placentero recorre mi cuerpo ante tal pensamiento, pero después regresó de golpe a la realidad al escuchar su voz.

-Hey, Genos ¿qué tenemos para hoy?- Habla Saitama-sensei con una sonrisa y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, mi cuerpo tiembla y más cuando mi mirada conecta con la suya, por un momento me pierdo en el café de sus ojos y después de tratar de mantener al margen los latidos de mi corazón me levantó y con mi usual tono mecánico contestó.

-Tenemos que revisar de la página 120 a la 130 sensei- Digo sin más y regresó a sentarme, sintiendo mi cara arder.

-Oh, muchas gracias Genos, qué haría sin ti- Hablá Saitama-sensei al momento que se levanta y empieza con la clase, hablando en inglés.

Pongo toda mi atención y cada vez que pregunta algo, levantó la mano para contestar, lo hago bien y él sólo asiente, cada mirada aprobatoria de su parte genera en mí un sentimiento agradable, cada vez que se pasea entre los pupitres del salón y se acerca a mi lugar, siento que me derrito, dos horas menos los 21 minutos, se me hacen nada.

La alarma que da por finalizada la clase suena y no puedo evitar sentir algo de decepción, sin más me resigno, cuando de repente siento unas palmaditas en mi espalda, y ese calor único volviendo a arder en mi cuerpo.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy Genos- El sólo hecho de que mi nombre sea pronunciado por Saitama-sensei me saca un sonrisa. De manera tímida asiento y evitó contacto con su mirada.

-Goodbye- Dice al salir del salón, Saitama-sensei y todos le contestamos de la misma manera.

-Goodbye my dear teacher- Susurró una vez que ya ha abandonado el salón.

Inglés no es mi mejor materia, pero lo será, y en definitiva seré el mejor para sensei….

 **Feliz Día del maestro!**

 **Quién no ha tenido un crush con un profesor, no sabe de amores imposibles jajajajaja.**

 **Ya saben se aceptan reviews y de todo y una disculpa por la redacción y errores ortográficos, lo escribí en fa XD**

 **Chabis-chan cambio y fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Porque ustedes lo pidieron continuación...**_

 _ **Dedicado para Mayra my dear new friend, gracias por tus ideas para inspirarme han funcionado…:)**_

 _ **One Punch Man no me pertenece, esto es sólo el resultado de muchas mal viajadas jejejejejeje.**_

 _ **Dear teacher 2.1 recargado XD tiene el gusto de presentar:**_

 **Jealousy**

 **T** ic tac, era el sonido que mis oídos percataron, así como un fuerte bostezo dentro de la sala de profesores. Frente a mí, se encontraba Saitama-sensei, sentado de manera para nada formal, leyendo algo que a mi parecer era un manga. Me divierte saber que a pesar de ser profesor, tiene un pasatiempo típico de adolescentes, me pregunto si también le gustarán los videojuegos, aunque bueno no es tan viejo, de acuerdo a los datos oficiales en la página web del instituto, y los cuales consulte para conocer más sobre su planta docente...Bueno en realidad lo hice para conocer más sobre Saitama- sensei, pura y sana curiosidad, sé que tiene 25 años, se graduó como profesor de inglés de una universidad de alto prestigio y ha ejercido su labor como docente por casi ya tres años.

Estuvo dando clases en un instituto de ciudad B, pero después se mudó a ciudad Z y por lo tanto, solicitó su transferencia a este instituto "AH". En el cual se incorporó como profesor titular de la materia de inglés este semestre.

-Hey Genos,¿ya terminaste?- Creo que Saitama-sensei ha notado mi persistente mirada sobre él, pues de la nada me ha hablado.

-¿Eh?, no Saitama-sensei, aún no he terminado- Digo mientras dirijo de inmediato mi mirada al "test" que ya estoy a punto de terminar, sólo falta escribir una oración para describir mi estado de ánimo. Tengo que admitir que las pruebas de Saitama-sensei son demasiado fáciles, o bueno al menos para mi lo son, pero puedo asegurar que cualquiera con que estudie de manera regular, aprueba sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero bueno, Saitma- sensei me dio bastante tiempo para contestar el dichoso "test", y el cual puedo contestar en menos de 15 minutos, sin embargo, pienso aprovechar la hora completa, por eso tan sólo dejo la última parte para justificar mi tiempo o incluso si Saitama-sensei se asoma a revisar, se dará cuenta que sigue incompleto, aunque viéndolo completamente entretenido en su manga, dudo que siquiera se acerque a mí.

Aunque no me quejo, no puedo pedir nada mejor que estar a solas con Saitama-sensei, en la sala de profesores, sin ninguna molestia, como por ejemplo el impertinente de Sonic, o el molesto cuchicheo de mis demás compañeros.

Pero también los nervios han traicionado mi calma, pues la escena en donde un profesor y su alumno se ven después de clases a solas, da alas a la imaginación y a un plot cliché de una película de adultos. No es que sea aficionado a la pornografía pero como todo adolescente he hecho investigación y aunque nunca me he sentido atraído por ese tipo de cosas, una vocecita en mi cabeza retumba , y hace que me pierda por un momento en mi propia imaginación.

En la cual por ser un mal estudiante, Saitma-sensei me castiga...Mi cabeza se llena de imágenes muy comprometedoras, ¡demonios! tengo que dejar de de buscar porno con la palabra "teacher", suspiro algo acalorado y avergonzado por el tipo de pensamientos que cruzan por mi cabeza, además no es como si yo fuera una de esas tantas actrices mayores que sólo con hacerse dos coletas en el cabello y vestirse como colegialas hacen el papel de inocentes alumnas, dispuestas a recibir el castigo que su querido "teacher" les dará.

¡Genos concentrate de una buena vez!, me digo a mi mismo, pues ¿qué pensará Saitama-sensei si se enterara de lo que está pasando por tu calenturienta cabeza?, él que muy amable te permitió que hicieras el dichoso test fuera de tiempo, por tu ausencia de la semana pasada, debido a tu fuerte resfriado y que suplicaste casi tres días, yendo tras de él en los pasillos, y aunque te dijera que no importaba pues no era una prueba que valiera mucho y que no afectaría tu promedio que de por sí ya es bastante alto, estuviste como un verdadero acosador hasta que creo que le diste miedo y terminó aceptando. Y aquí estás en la sala de profesores a casi una hora después de que las clases terminaron. Siento algo de culpa pues después de todo, estoy ocupando tiempo de sensei, haciendo que se quede una hora extra en el trabajo y conociendo su "flojeritis aguditis", de seguro le ha de molestar.

Vuelvo a verlo y está ahora con los pies sobre el escritorio…¿acaso está...picandose la nariz?...

Trato de contener una carcajada, pues realmente es gracioso, y esto a su vez hace que el sentimiento de culpa por robarle tiempo preciado a mi sensei, se disuelva.

Creo que no soy normal, pues lo medio normal sería sentirse atraído por una profesora, como la mayoría de mis compañeros que suspiran por la profesora de Psicología, Fubuki, tengo que aceptar que es linda, además de que sus clases son interesantes, pero su carácter es de los diez mil demonios, nunca he tenido problemas con ella, pero simplemente me es indiferente, cabe resaltar que incluso otros profesores están interesados en ella, ¿Saitama-sensei será uno de ellos?...

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abre, y el sonido de tacones se escuchan, hablando del diablo y este se aparece, pues la profesora Fubuki aparece ante nosotros, luciendo una blusa de color violeta con un gran escote, así como una falda que llega abajo de las rodillas, pero bastante ajustada y la cual resalta su figura.

Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio lanzaría un suspiro ante tal presencia pero yo sólo hago una mueca con la boca y por alguna razón desconocida, su presencia me molesta, pues llega a romper la burbuja en la que estaba con sensei.

-¿Saitama, me cancelaste por un examen?- La voz de Fubuki se escucha algo molesta y su tono fue lo suficientemente fuerte para acaparar mi atención.

Pero Saitama-sensei, simplemente despega por un momento su vista del manga que estaba leyendo, para pedirle con un gesto a que guardará silencio.

-Shhhhhh, que no ves qué puedes desconcentrar a Genos- Dice sensei, con su tono tan despreocupado.

Sonrió victorioso, al ver que la presencia de la profesora Fubuki no genera algún cambio en sensei, y por su tono tan apático y sin emoción al dirigirse a ella, lo cual contesta a mi interrogativa anterior, sensei no gusta de Fubuki-san, pero parece que ese no es el caso de la ojiverde, pues esta se inclina hacia sensei y dice algo que desde mi lugar no puedo oír.

Maldita sea, frente a mí está el redondo y gran trasero de Fubuki-san pues al inclinarse de esa forma, esa parte de su cuerpo quedó en mi campo de visión, y sí cualquier hombre quedaría prensado de esa vista, y despertarían sus instintos más bajos, pero en mi caso el único deseo que despertó desde lo más profundo de mi ser es patearla por el trasero para quitarla de sensei.

El lápiz en mi mano está a punto de romperse por la fuerza con la que lo aprieto, estoy molesto, molesto porque Fubuki-san entró a la sala de profesores sin permiso. molesto porque le reclamó a sensei, molesto porque simplemente ella ignoró mi presencia y cual cazadora se abalanzó sobre su presa, qué clase de profesora hace eso frente a un estudiante, dónde carajos está su ética profesional, ese comportamiento es tan , tan, tan…

-Bitch!- Mi voz deja salir, sin más, no soy consciente de lo que he dicho, hasta que siento un par de miradas sobre mí,en la cara de sensei veo una interrogativa y su boca forma una perfecta o, pero los ojos verdes de Fubuki-san, me fulminan.

-¿Ha dicho algo joven Kuseno?- Me habla por vez primera la profesora, sus ojos muestran rabia, y de manera retadora. Aceptó su reto y le regreso la mirada, no me intimida y se lo demuestro.

"Lo que escuchaste querida, si has respondido es que te hablaron por tu nombre", es lo que le digo con la mirada, su rostro está rojo y sus cejas demasiado fruncidas, está a punto de soltar algo, pero aún así no logra que la siga viendo de manera rencorosa.

-Tú pequeño...

-Hey Genos cuida tu pronunciación, para decir playa es beach- Interrumpe Saitama-sensei, con un tono severo, yo flaqueo un momento y dejo de mirar retadoramente a Fubuki-san.

-Yo, yo, así lo haré sensei- Digo apenado, pero Fubuki-san parece que quiere decir algo más, ensancha su sonrisa como sabiendo cuál es mi punto débil, yo me resigno a escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir...

-Fubuki, la directora te estaba buscando- De nuevo sensei interrumpe, esta vez dirigiéndose a la ojiverde, su rostro es serio y un aura de molestia se desprende de él, tanto Fubuki-san como yo tragamos grueso, pues al menos yo nunca había visto esa faceta en Saitama-sensei.

-Tsssk- Chasqueó la lengua Fubuki-san, antes de dejar sus deseos de querer asesinarme.

-Bien, iré a ver qué quiere, joven Kuseno sólo le recuerdo que el día de mañana habrá un examen, espero estudie- Dice la profesora antes de salir por donde entró, sus palabras fueron como una amenaza.

-Así lo haré Fubuki-san- Le digo de nuevo en tono retador, pues la guerra ha sido declarada.

Una vez que mi " rival", ha dejado la sala de profesores, me percato de que Saitama-sensei ha relajado un poco su expresión, sé que me va a regañar y lo merezco, aunque admito que se ve sexy con esa aura y mirada seria.

-Y bien Genos, espero no vuelva a pasar esto, mucho menos frente a otro profesor, si alguien te escucha pensará que enseño puras barbaridades- Me reprende sensei.

-Lo siento, mucho sensei, no volverá a pasar- Susurro con pena. Pero en mi cabeza sólo puedo regañarme a mí mismo, bien hecho Genos por tus acciones tan tontas, ahora sensei te odia, maldición creo que hasta Sonic se queda corto, comparado contigo.

Oigo un suspiro y luego siento un golpecito en mi frente, sensei lo ha hecho, levanto la mirada y veo la sonrisa de sensei, es amplia.

-Hey, tranquilo Genos, sólo apurate con ese test que ya tengo hambre y quiero ir por Udon- Finaliza sensei, mientra vuelve a su lugar y retoma el manga que estaba leyendo.

Es imposible no dibujar un sonrisa, siento un calor agradable en mi interior y estoy seguro que se han coloreado mis mejillas. Estoy feliz, no hay más que agregar.

-¡Hai, sensei!- Respondo de manera enérgica y sensei me sonríe de nuevo desde su lugar, para después posar sus ojos en su amado manga.

Retomo el lápiz , voy directamente a la última sección del test, y escribo:

I´m happy because…

 _ **Woow, esto ha sido lo más largo que he escrito en una sentada frente a mi pc, pero bueno muchas gracias por leer, en verdad sus reviews me hicieron retomar esta historia y darle continuación. Se los agradezco y el resultado ha sido esto, intente escribir algo más serio, más dramático pero es que Genos me da para tratar de hacer humor jejejejeje. No sé si lo logre pero Yolo. Sorry por las faltas de ortografía y errores de redacción, ya estoy medio dormida XD.**_

 _ **En fin nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización que espero no sea en mucho tiempo, y ya saben se aceptan reviews y cositas bonitas y si quieren lemon, voten por mí y lemon hard para todos ^^**_

 **También lo de "beach" y "bitch", fue algo que me pasó hace ya unos años atrás cuando estaba verde en inglés (lo sigo estando), pero fue uno de los osos de mi vida jajajajajajajajaja, pues estaba en una exposición y en vez de pronunciar beaches dije bitches y ya se imaginaran, y sí mi crush estaba presente...Así que aguas con su spanglish, ese consejo les doy porque su amiga chabis-chan soy…**

 **Chabis-chan, cambio y fuera….**


	3. Chapter 3

_En verdad me tardé demasiado tiempo esta vez, pero tenía un pendiente que me quitaba el sueño y tuve que trabajar estos meses en ello, pero bueno no quería terminar el año sin actualizar así que tenga chango su banana jajajajaja._

 _One Punch Man no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, como siempre digo esto es pura mal viajada mía, (prometo ya no entrarle a la barata XD)._

Dear Teacher tiene el gusto de presentar esta vez:

 **What do you want?**

El atardecer pintaba de naranja el cielo, los débiles rayos de sol se colaban a través de las ventanas de los pasillos por los que caminaba. Hoy tuve que quedarme a hacer deberes después de clases, así como asistir a una junta estudiantil que se llevó gran parte de la tarde, fueron horas de aburrimiento y agotamiento mental, el escuchar las quejas de los consejeros estudiantiles, así como chismes de corredor, me parece una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Pero mi puesto como vicepresidente de la clase, y cuyo puesto se me fue asignado casi voluntariamente a fuerzas, me obligan el tener que hacer acto de presencia en dichas juntas, las cuales son regularmente los días viernes, como si no fuera suficiente el martirio que es estar en la escuela cinco días, se nos quita preciado tiempo de los fines de semana. No es que yo sea muy sociable y tenga planes para los viernes después de clases, pero estoy seguro que hasta ponerse a estudiar en un viernes por la tarde, resulta más divertido que lo que sucede en dichas juntas.

Suspiro con resignación, pues es lo único que nos queda, la escuela se encuentra prácticamente vacía, pues quién en su sano juicio se quedaría ahí. Me río con sarcasmo, tú Genos, sólo tú puedes seguir rondando por estos pasillos, cargando un montón de documentos inútiles, que según son reportes y los cuales debes de ir y dejar a sala de profesores, tarea que se te asignó por el hecho de que no hiciste ninguna aportación a la junta de hoy.

-Tssss, como si hablar mal de otros estudiantes, fuera una gran aportación- Me digo a mí mismo, mientras sujeto la perilla de la puerta que estoy a punto de abrir, me quedo estático al momento en que abro la puerta y levanto la vista para darme cuenta que no soy el único en el lugar.

Justo frente a mí, se encuentra Saitama-sensei, concentrado en su laptop y otros documentos, siento como si se me fuera la capacidad de respirar, pues él no ha notado aún mi presencia, por lo que puedo observarlo, se ha aflojado la corbata, quitado el saco y remangado las mangas de su camisa, se ve mucho más casual, el sol se filtra por una de las ventanas, rozando levemente su rostro, al parecer ha estado trabajando arduamente pues lleva una de sus manos a su cuello y empieza un ligero masaje sobre la zona, así como un sonido parecido al de un bostezo se escapa de sus labios, estira su cuerpo y me deslumbro al ver como sus músculos se tensan y se marcan a través de su camisa.

Trago grueso, pues siempre he sido consciente que Saitama-sensei tiene un buen físico, el cual se puede apreciar incluso en los holgados sacos que lleva la gran parte del tiempo, pero luce mucho más en su condición actual, pues la camisa blanca, a diferencia de sus tradicionales sacos, le hace justicia al ceñirse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Podría quedarme observando tan linda visión pero sé que he sido pillado, pues sensei me mira y sonríe de forma cálida, intento apartar la mirada pero antes de que pueda hacerlo su voz hace que me quede completamente congelado.

-Oh, Genos ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? – Se dirige a mí y enseguida sostiene los papeles que llevo conmigo, tal acto hace que espabile un poco, pues sus manos rozan de manera casi imperceptible las mías, es apenas un pequeñísimo roce y siento toda una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, incluso mi piel se eriza, lo cual hace que mis nervios aumenten.

-Casi se caen... – Es lo último que puedo escuchar de su parte, siento como se aleja de mi persona y rescato el aroma que se impregno en mis fosas nasales, el olor es suave, de seguro es su colonia algo como a canela, pero a la vez algo cítrico en ese peculiar olor, que sin duda deseo poder oler un poco más. Regreso en mí, cuando escucho como los papeles que antes yo tenía, son dejados en la mesa de aquel salón por el hombre que hace unos instantes compartía mi espacio personal.

Dejo salir un suspiro y quisiera que la tierra me tragara, ya que justo ahora puedo percibir un ambiente tenso, aún más cuando los ojos de Saitama-sensei me miran expectante, como esperando a que recupere el habla o deje de estar como una estatua pintada de rojo, supongo que de ser posible saldría humo por mis oídos, pero mi cuerpo sólo es capaz de ruborizar mis mejillas a tal grado que podrían pasar por verdaderos tomates maduros. "Genos reacciona", digo en mi mente pues no quiero parecer un tonto frente a Saitama-sensei, di algo, lo que sea, vamos no es tan difícil...

-Thank you, teacher...

Es lo único que puedo articular, no sé ni porque lo dije en inglés, bueno sí, después de todo es profesor de inglés, tal vez así pueda romper un poco la barrera que siento justo ahora, espero no verme peor de lo que seguro parezco.

-You´re welcome, Genos and are you ok? – Me contesta Saitama-sensei y veo como de nuevo se acerca a mí, esta vez coloca una mano sobre mi frente y acerca su rostro al mío, levanta una ceja y después pone la otra sobre su propia frente.

-Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, además de que estás temblando-Puedo percibir preocupación en el tono de su voz, eso me alegra pues quiere decir que le preocupo, pero por otra parte sé que estoy en una zona peligrosa, rápidamente me separo de él y como si presionara el botón de emergencia, trato de regresar a un estado de calma, respiro hondo y me doy valor para poder estar en el mismo lugar que sensei, ya que viendo la situación con la cabeza medio fría, es una muy buena oportunidad para acercarme a él.

-No es nada sensei, sólo el calor- Trato de sonar lo más natural posible, y creo que ha funcionado, sensei asiente y regresa a su lugar en donde estaba trabajando con su laptop. Quiero empezar una conversación pero, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué podría interesarle, además parece muy concentrado en su trabajo y si se molesta cuando le hable, estoy dudoso y estoy a punto de salir huyendo por la puerta, así sin más cuando...

\- What do you want?

Esas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, el tono usado es diferente a lo usual, me atrevo a mirar en la dirección de donde provinieron dichas palabras, y me encuentro con una mirada brillante, osada y llena de algo completamente desconocido al menos para mí, no sé cómo reaccionar, quedo hipnotizado, inconscientemente mojo mis labios, sin quitar mi mirada de quien pareciera que me devora, siento una sensación placentera cuando mi lengua humedece mis resecos labios, e imagino que esa lengua no es la mía.

La batalla de miradas sigue, siento como el café de esos ojos pueden ver hasta mi alma, con temor doy pasos lentos hasta donde se encuentra Saitama-sensei, me detengo justo enfrente de él, lo único que nos separa es la mesa y esa pequeña laptop color gris.

– Can you repeat the question?, please…

Digo con un tono seductor, algo que no creía posible en mí, hago énfasis en el "please", suplicante, anhelante, deseoso, y sobre todo peligroso. Sensei sonríe de manera peculiar, cierra de golpe su laptop se levanta, toma con fuerza mi mentón y acercándose a mi oído con una voz ronca:

– I said, what do you want? – Mientras coloca su pulgar en mis labios, rozándolos de manera suave, el calor me invade, y suelto un suspiro, su dedo sigue acariciando mis labios ahora de manera un poco más brusca, mentiría si dijera que no me gusta, al contrario, creo perder la cordura. Increíble que con sólo tocarme así, haga que pueda derretirme, cierro los ojos y siento como ahora su otra mano se dedica a masajear mi cuello, sube hasta mi nuca y sus dedos se hunden en mi cabello, mi espina dorsal es la que esta vez recibe la descarga eléctrica, y deja salir otro suspiro mucho más fuerte.

Me inclino más sobre la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre ella, para así poder estar más cerca del hombre que está despertando en mi ser, ese lado tan primitivo y salvaje , son sólo caricias pero se sienten verdaderamente como llamas abrasadoras, capaces de ahogarme.

– _So, Genos what is your answer?_ – Escucho como sensei me vuelve a hablar, pero justo cuando intento articular alguna respuesta siento algo húmedo en mi cuello, así como una punzada dolorosa y placentera al mismo tiempo, sensei me ha mordido y la sensación hace que suelte un gemido , mi respiración se acelera, arrojo mi cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mejor acceso a mi cuello y dejar que siga besando y mordiendo todo lo que quiera.

\- _You!_ – Grito, al tiempo que mis manos se aferran con fuerza a sus amplios y robustos hombros, busco a como dé lugar más cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos, él detiene su festín que tenía en mi cuello, y ahora coloca ambas manos en mi rostro me mira intensamente y en su rostro la palabra "deseo", está escrita...

\- _The answer is correct..._

Antes de poder decir más, sensei va acercando su rostro al mío, nuestros alientos chocan entre sí, cierro los ojos y espero impaciente el tan anhelante beso de Saitama - sensei, pero este no llega, cuando abro lo ojos una luz cegadora es lo único que percibo y un...

"ONE PUNCH!..."

El sonido es ensordecedor, mi cabeza da algo de vueltas, abro mis ojos y ya no está la imagen de Saitama-sensei en ningún lado, ni estoy en el salón, ni hay una mesa, tampoco una laptop, reconozco el lugar, y siento enojo y frustración al mismo tiempo, pues sí, estoy en mi habitación, con una alarma a todo lo que da, y que casi me deja sordo, además tengo que cambiar la canción de la alarma, pues la de ese anime de moda ya me está medio fastidiando, más cuando ha sido la causante de regresarme ya varias veces a la realidad de mis dulces sueños.

"Fuck", maldigo mentalmente, pues también hay cierto problema en mis partes nobles, que no sé exactamente cómo manejar, malditas hormonas, creo que lo mejor es darme un baño de agua fría.

Me alisto y dirijo directamente al baño, pero antes mi mano toca de manera suave mi cuello y vienen a mí en forma de flashazos imágenes de mi reciente sueño, sensaciones que a pesar de ser vividas en aquel mundo tan ajeno, se sintieron tan reales, pero sobre todo no puedo sacar de mi mente aquella pregunta, ni mucho menos aquella voz...

" _What do you want?"_

 _* Gracias por leer y sorry por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción, agradezco muchos sus reviews y pues ese Genos hormonal, que le vamos a hacer jajajajajaja._

 _Bueno sin más, sólo me queda desearles un muy feliz año nuevo, pásenla muy bonito y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad (cof que saigenos se canon cof, cof ), jejejeje, nos vemos *.*_

 _Chabis_ – chan _cambio y fuera..._


End file.
